Secure facility's/TF
Facility Designations The Foundation maintains and operates a large number of facilities worldwide, from small outposts with only a handful of staff to major Sites with thousands of personnel. Site Foundation facilities designated as Sites are covert facilities, meaning that while existence of the facility is known to the public, such facilities are often disguised under government or corporate fronts. Sites are often built in locations in relatively close proximity to civilian populations, where facilities would require such cover. Area Foundation facilities designated as Areas are clandestine facilities, meaning that civilians are not aware of its existence at all. Such facilities are often built far away from civilian populations and may contain highly dangerous anomalies; the vast majority of Areas have extreme fail-safe measures such as on-site nuclear warheads. Facility sections Sector Sectors are sections of Sites or Areas that are designated for specific purposes, such as containment, research, or storage. The exact usage of Sectors vary from facility to facility and is dependent on the facility's primary purpose and size. Unit Units are self-contained sections of Sites or Areas such as those containing Biological or Dimensional anomalies and are designed to self-seal in case of a breach or other catastrophic event. All personnel entering or exiting a Unit must typically undergo a full decontamination procedure. Prefixes These prefixes are often used to denote specializations of facilities or facility sections and are generally only used in internal communication. Armed Armed denotes a facility or facility section with abnormally high physical security concerns, either due to containment of violent hostile entities or threat of outside attack. Such facilities typically have a large amount of military-grade weaponry and vehicles as well as a disproportionately large number of permanent security staff; in the case of a full facility, this typically entails a detachment of at least battalion or regiment strength. Biological (BIO) Biological containment facilities or facility sections deal with infectious or otherwise biohazardous anomalies and are both isolated and self-contained to prevent the possible escape of such anomalies. Containment Containment facilities or facility sections are primarily equipped and intended for the containment of anomalous objects, entities, or phenomena. Dimensional (Dim) Dimensional containment facilities or facility sections deal with extradimensional apertures or anomalies exhibiting inconsistent or warped spacetime. Humanoid Humanoid containment facilities or facility sections primarily deal with sentient, sapient human or near-human entities capable of understanding and complying with instructions. These are essentially analogous to a prison facility for anomalous entities. Protected Protected facilities and facility sections are "safe zones" kept free of anomalous influence. No anomalies are allowed within these facilities at any time. Provisional Provisional facilities are those that are established or built around an immobile anomaly. Provisional facilities typically contain only a single anomaly. Reliquary Reliquary facilities or facility sections are designed for handling artifacts and objects of religious or historical significance. Research Research facilities or facility sections are designed for either the handling and study of anomalies or anomalous materials or research and development of new containment schemes and methods. Storage Storage facilities or facility sections are intended for long-term storage of non-anomalous or inert anomalous objects with no risk of autonomous interaction. Miscellaneous These are Foundation facilities or locations that do not fall under the standard organizational structure. Observation Posts Observation Posts are tiny facilities established in a multitude of locations worldwide. Often limited to small standalone buildings or single units within larger buildings, Observation Posts are typically used to monitor regional communications for flagged content, as well as monitor nearby Foundation facilities. Many Observation Posts are also used as secure communications hubs or safe-houses by undercover Foundation agents. Facilities List (Abridged) The following is a partial list of notable Foundation facilities. Please note that this list is incomplete; many Foundation facilities are not listed here due to operational security requirements or because their purpose and/or location are classified. Many facility designations have also been recycled over time as the original facilities are decommissioned or otherwise no longer in use. sites Site-01 (Protected Site-01, Overwatch HQ) Site-01 is a safe zone that acts as a data backup for all major Foundation facilities worldwide as well as a secure meeting facility for O5 Council members and other high-ranking Foundation personnel. As with all Protected Sites, no anomalies of any kind are allowed in proximity of Site-01. The location of Site-01 is strictly classified. Site-06-3 is a containment facility that is currently located in the Lorraine region of France. Formerly located in the United States (Site-06) and Germany (Site-06-2), this facility was moved to its current location following the decommission and demolition of the aforementioned previous facilities. Site-06-3 employs a multi-national staff and houses numerous low-risk human and humanoid entities, most notably several former Foundation personnel. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-069, SCP-706, SCP-1669, SCP-1702 Site-11 is a large-scale Foundation facility located in the mid-western United States consisting of an entire self-sustaining community including residential housing, commercial businesses, and industrial/manufacturing facilities as well as an extensive underground containment and research complex. The Foundation maintains strict tracking of all personnel and civilians within Site-11 and as such, the facility is often used as a safe location for personnel requiring additional security and protection. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-986 Site-15 is a Foundation facility located on the United States west coast that specializes in the containment and study of electric, electronic, and computer-based anomalies. The primary storage and containment wings of Site-15 are electromagnetically isolated to prevent any interaction between anomalous electronics and the outside world. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-079, SCP-719, SCP-896 Site-17 is a major Foundation facility primarily focused on the containment and study of low-risk humanoid entities. As per this focus, Site-17's permanent site staff includes a large number of medical and psychiatric professionals. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-073, SCP-105, SCP-343 Site-19 is the largest Foundation facility currently in operation, housing hundreds of Safe- and Euclid-class anomalies. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-055, SCP-131, SCP-173, SCP-387, SCP-668, SCP-931 Site-23 houses a number of metamorphic or transfiguring biological objects and entities. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-038, SCP-113 Site-28 is located in the SoHo neighborhood of New York City, New York, United States, and was initially established to contain SCP-602. Since then, this facility has been expanded into a full-fledged Foundation containment facility specializing in anomalous artwork and artifacts. Objects contained at this facility also include: SCP-1229, SCP-1388 Formerly Provisional Site-36, this facility is located in India and serves as both a regional containment site as well as a support facility for field personnel operating in the area. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-089, SCP-1135 Site-38 is a containment site in rural Tennessee, United States, primarily focused on the study of Group of Interest 388-Alpha, "Alexylva University". Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-961, SCP-1080, SCP-1893, SCP-1082 Formerly Provisional Site-62, this facility was initially built around SCP-004. The facility was eventually expanded to house other objects including SCP-579. Originally built as Provisional Site-66 around SCP-1479, this facility was eventually expanded to contain and research biological and organic anomalies. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-478, SCP-569, SCP-646, SCP-806, SCP-886 Site-73 is a facility converted from an office building in Texas, designed for the containment and study of inert, Safe-class, or otherwise benign anomalous objects. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-1454, SCP-1156, SCP-1176, SCP-1520 Site-76 is a major containment site located in the United States and housing a large number of anomalous objects presumed to be man-made. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-140, SCP-720, SCP-1883 One of the Foundation's largest storage facilities, Site-77 was initially built in 1924 in Italy and served as the European Region overwatch facility until February of 1941, when it was damaged by Allied bombing and subsequently destroyed by a containment breach. Objects stored at this location were temporarily relocated to more secure facilities until Site-77 was rebuilt in 1954. Objects currently contained at this facility include: SCP-1591, SCP-1837, SCP-1976 Site-103 has extensive facilities for the containment and research of plant and plant-based anomalies. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-757, SCP-822, SCP-1001 Formerly Provisional Site-104, this facility is operated under the guise of a wildlife preserve and is designed for study of and experimentation on biological anomalies with wide-ranging effects. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-628, SCP-936, SCP-1104 Areas Area-02 is a remote facility whose primary purpose is to contain highly dangerous, hostile, or otherwise hazardous anomalies, including multiple Keter-class objects. In addition to a battalion-strength security detachment, Area-02 is also equipped with multiple nuclear fail-safes as a final option in the case of a catastrophic breach or loss of containment. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-122, SCP-743 Area-12 is a containment and research facility located on remote federal land in the Midwestern United States. Area-12 contains both live specimens of anomalous biological entities as well as samples of biohazardous or otherwise dangerous biological anomalies for study. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-143, SCP-153, SCP-214, SCP-811, SCP-939 Area-14 is a dedicated containment facility located in the Ruby Mountains of Nevada, United States. Area-14 is primarily used for large-scale, dangerous, and/or hostile anomalous entities and as such is staffed with a regiment-strength security detachment as well as heavy weapons, armored vehicles, and air support. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-058, SCP-082, SCP-165, SCP-939, SCP-940 Formerly Provisional Containment Area-179, this facility is located in Pennsylvania, United States. Objects contained at this facility include: SCP-1050, SCP-1179 Category:SF/TF